AoSTH Super Sonic
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is up to his greatest plan yet, using the seven chaos emeralds and a super powered cannon, can Sonic and his little buddy Tails stop him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I got an idea for while watching AoSTH, then I though to myself. "Wow, it's pretty stupid that there aren't any chaos emeralds or even rings for that matter, so I'm making my first AoSTH episode. This will take place after the series.**

"**Super Sonic"**

The two heroes walked down the sunny dirt road, it was high afternoon and almost lunch time. The two of them hadn't had much to eat for the last day, thanks to Robotnik.

"Sonic, I'm really hungry, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" The young brown colored two tailed kit known as "Tails" said, rubbing his stomach. Sonic, the hero of Mobius turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll find the nearest town, and then it's straight to the nearest chili dog stand!" Tails smiled at his big brother and friend.  
"Alright! Chili dog's!" Tails exclaimed happily, Sonic smiled and then grabbed the kits arm.

"You got it! Let's speed keed!" The blue hedgehog said, starting up his legs as he zoomed off down the road like a speeding bullet, carrying Tails with him.

Meanwhile

"Wow, it sure was nice of Dr. Robotnik to let us try out his brand new weapon." A small green colored robot with drills for hands and nose named Grounder said, sitting on the ground next to a giant ray gun that was aimed a small town nearby.

"Yeah, with this, we'll be able to blow that town down there sky high! Ah ha, ha ha!" Came the annoying laugh of a tall robot chicken named Scratch.

"Yeah! And the best part is, I don't see Sonic or that brat Tails anywhere!" Grounder said, peering around.

"Oh well, all the better for us!" The robot chicken said, beginning to aim the cannon towards the village.

--

The two friends sat, scarfing down chili dog after chili dog like there was no tomorrow. Then Tails swallowed and looked up at the mountain in the distance.

"(Gasp) Sonic! Look!" The hedgehog swallowed his own and followed the fox's finger to the cannon at the top of the mountain. Sonic blinked then smirked.

"You're right Tails, looks like old Butnik is up to his old tricks again!"  
"As usual." Tails shrugged. Sonic chuckled and ruffled the fox's hair.

"Yeah, let's go get him! Time to buzz, cuz!" Sonic the ran off towards the mountain.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tails said, flying after him with his namesakes.

--

"Are you two done preparing it yet?" Came a evil voice from behind the two robots. They instantly stood up straight and saluted him.

"Yes you repulsiveness!" Doctor Robotnik stood, hands behind his back looking at them and then at the cannon.

"Good, now all we need are those emeralds." He said quietly, rubbing his orange mustache between two fingers.

"Uhh...what emeralds sir?" Grounder asked rubbing his head.

"Uhh! You incompetent imbecile! I've told you a million times! The seven gems that that idiot Professor Va n Schlemr calls 'chaos emeralds' that he discovered a few weeks ago!" Grounder cowered.

"Huh?...Oh! You meant _those_ emeralds!" Robotnik looked absolutely livid. Scratch took his chance.

"Well, I remembered all along you maliciousness!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! Besides! He likes me best!"

"No he doesn't! He like me best!"

"SHUT UP!" The two robots instantly stopped arguing. "Now, I want you to go and find them, they are said to be hidden in various secret places all along Mobius, but once I get them, this cannon will be able to blow entire towns, no nations out of existence! Then Mobius will finally be mine! All mine!" The three continued talking, while unknown to them, two small animals were in the bushes listening to the entire conversation.

"Chaos emeralds? Sonic, what's a chaos emerald?" The small twin tailed kit asked, Sonic shook his head.

"I don't know little bro, but if they can do what Robutnik says they can do, then we've got to snag em' before he does!" Tails smiled.

"Yeah!...But how are we gonna do that?" Sonic patted his head.

"Why we'll just follow the dumb bots! They'll lead us right too em'!"

"And then we'll snag them from them!?" Sonic chuckled.

"That's right little bro! Now come on, they're leaving, we better motor!" Sonic ran off as Scratch and Grounder entered a large ship and began to fly off. Tails began swirling his namesakes as he followed after Sonic.

**Hehe...Super Sonic in AoSTH...this shall be AWESOME!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long thirty minutes later until the large ship had finally reached it's first destination. It stopped and began to descend. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and hid behind a rock. They watched the door open and the two robots jump out with a small device.

"Why does Dr. Robotnik need these new emeralds anyway? Didn't he have those green ones?" Grounder asked, while clanking along on his wheels.

"It's simple, there's seven of these and only four of those! So these ones will give him more power when he gets them all, ah ha, ha ha!" Scratch said making his annoying laugh.

"Hey yeah! That makes sense!...but why does he need that much power for just a cannon?"

"Who cares! Come on, the radar says the first one is this way!" The two robots began heading along the desert path. Sonic frowned, and turned to Tails.

"Come on Tails, we've gotta-...huh? Tails?" The fox was on the ground spread eagle, panting.

"I (pant) can't go (pant) any farther Sonic (pant) I'm too tired." Sonic frowned and tapped his foot, deciding what to do.

"Alright little bro, you stay here for now, I'll go follow the dumb bots!" And with that he disappeared.

--

"Alright! The radar says the first emerald is rigghhhhhttt...here!" Scratch announced, pointing to the ground. Grounder turned his left hand into a shovel and began to dig. While they dug, Sonic stood nearby, wondering what the best approach would be. He could try and swipe the emerald now, but then they'd chase him and not look of the rest. He could steal the radar, yeah! That could work, but it would mean the two of them would be hounding him the entire way...or, simple and easy, let them find all seven, and then nab them...yup, that was it, that's the plan! The hedgehog then saw the green robot pull out a very shiny purple gem. "Oooooooooooooooh...It's so shiny!" Grounder said, getting lost in it. Then it was ripped out of his hands.

"I get to carry them! You dig them up!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Who cares! I was programed not to be fair!" The two idiot robots began fighting and Sonic, with his plan already in mind, sped back to Tails. When he arrived, he saw the kit sitting on a rock, with head in his hands, starring at the ground looking bored. Sonic grinned and jumped out on him from behind.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Tails fell over and Sonic laughed. The fox cutely rubbed his head. "Sonic! That's not

funny!" Sonic stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He ruffled the frowning kitsune's hair and then Sonic began explaining the plan. "Alright little bro, where just gonna follow them and wait, then once they get all of them, we grab them!" Tails blinked.

"Okay! Then what do we do once we get all of them?"

"I dunno, I only got that far." They soon heard the two bungling robots return from their hunt. "Alright come on little bro! We're riding first class!" He grabbed Tails and they jumped into the back of the ship in the storage area.

"Alright! That sure was easy! Only five more!"

"Six more you idiot!"

"Oh...yeah! Only six more!" Scratch shook his head as the ship began to take off again. Sonic and Tails sat in the back, behind a some boxes, the fox yawned.

"I'm gonna take a little nap Sonic, wake me up when we land okay?" Sonic rolled his eyes but nodded. What he didn't realize was that there was barely enough room to sit let alone lay down. (Hint, hint)

Thirty minutes Later

The fox awoke to someone gently rocking him awake.

"Yo Tails, time to wake up! We're here!" Tails slowly got up and yawned.

"...Mmmm...how long was I asleep?"

"Thirty minutes, and on my lap." Sonic added a hint of annoyance at the last part. Tails blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry Sonic, there was no room." Sonic just sighed and patted his head.

"That's alright buddy, just don't make habit of it! Alright keed, come on, let's go."

"But, if we're just waiting for them to collect all of the emeralds, then why do we have to go out if we aren't doing anything?" Sonic blinked then smiled.

"Cause I've got to move!" The hedgehog then grabbed the fox and they zoomed out of the ship.

**Awww...Tails slept on Sonic's lap...cute!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Grounder! Dr. Robotnik isn't going to wait forever!"

"Fine! Then how about you dug if your so fast!?"

"Me!? Heck no! Your the one with the shovel hand!" Grounder mumbled under his breath as they dug for the sixth emerald. Sonic was busy zipping around, it was true that he couldn't sit still for very long. Tails sat, keeping watch for Scratch and Grounder, and after a few moments, the fox called out.

"Sonic! There going, come on!" Sonic instantly appeared next to the fox and grabbed his gloved hand as the raced down the hill into the valley, and back into the ship, just as the two robots appeared with the sixth emerald.

"Ohh! Look, this one's blue!"

"Yeah! I bet Dr. Robotnik will hate that one! Ah ha, ha ha!" Grounder looked confused.

"...Why?" Scratch slapped his forehead, then swiped the emerald away from him.

"Because it's the same color as Sonic you idiot!" Grounder blinked and then laughed.

"Oh! Yeah your right! Ahahaha!" Scratch rolled his eyes as he got back into the drivers seat of the ship.

"Alright, last emerald, and still no sigh of that rodent or his pipsqueak friend! Ah ha, ha ha!" Tails made a cute little attempt at a growl from the back.

"Grrr, I'm no pipsqueak!" He got up, but was yanked back down from around the middle by Sonic.

"Shhh, quiet little buddy! Don't blow our cover now!" Tails ears drooped down.

"...Sorry Sonic..." Sonic smiled and just patted his back.

"Hey, don't apologize." It was twenty minutes later as the ships engine gave a whine as it landed in the final spot where the final red emerald was supposed to be.

"Alright! Final emerald, here we come!" The two robots jumped out and Sonic got up.

"Which means it's my que, come on little bro, time to swipe away those emeralds!"

"Right!" Sonic jumped out and waited until the bots found the spot, then quickly ran over from behind.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen, may I ask what you are doing?" Sonic said in a lower voice than usual, while wearing a government type suit with a briefcase and black glasses. Scratch and Grounder turned around.

"Who are you!?" Sonic cleared his throat.

"Why I work for the Government my boys, and what you two are doing is illegal if you do not have a digging license." Scratch and Grounder both blinked and looked dumbfounded.

"Digging license's?"

"Why yes, do you have one?" Scratch and Grounder both looked at each other.

"Umm...no?" Sonic shook his head.

"Well then, I'm afraid everything that you've recently dug up is now Government property. What else have dug up today?"

"Well, these emeralds." Scratch held out the emeralds.

"Well then, I'm going to have to confiscate these until you go to that building over there and get a digging license."

"Well, okay, but stay right here!" Grounder said as he and Scratch headed off towards the building. It was in that instance, that Sonic suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"Sonic! Help!" Sonic looked around, and gasped. There was Tails, being held by a large robot claw, which was part of a very familiar flying Egg-O-Matic, which was being driven by a very familiar Dr. Robotnik.

"Hand over those emeralds to me Sonic, or Tails gets it!" By now, Scratch and Grounder ran back over with little pieces of paper.

"We got our digging licenses'! Now give us our emeralds back!" Robotnik looked extremely angry.

"You bumbling morons! That's no businessman! That's Sonic!" Scratch and Grounder both looked at the salesmen.

"...Oh yeah! Well...I knew it all along!" Scratch said triumphantly.

"No you didn't! I did!" Grounder interjected.

"No way! I did! I knew long before you!"

"SILENCE!" The two robots stopped arguing again.

"So, what will it be Sonic? The emeralds? Or Tails?" Sonic frowned, knowing which one he had to choose.

"...Tails." He held out the emeralds, and the claw dropped the fox, and grabbed the seven gems. Sonic caught the fox and held him in a cradling position, also called "Bridal style" before setting him down. Robotnik then flew off laughing with the emeralds as Scratch and Grounder followed in the ship. Sonic clenched his teeth.

"...I'm...sorry...(sniff) again, Sonic." He heard Tails say, crying. Sonic's eyes widened a little as he turned around.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry little buddy, it ain't your fault."

"But I (sniff) always get in the way Sonic. How do I ever help you? I always get caught by Robotnik!" Sonic sighed heavily.

"Don'y say that ever Tails! You've helped me countless times! And now I need you more than ever if we're gonna stop Robutnik from using those to power his cannon." Tails rubbed his eyes, and Sonic gave him a quick hug before grabbing his glove once again. "Now let's go, let's go show ol' Robutnik what we can do!" He then zipped off in a cloud of smoke after the flying vehicles.

**Hmmm...Yeah! Only one more long chapter to go I think! Well I did say this was one episode, not a whole series.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry you dumb bots! Before Sonic and that brat get here!" The very fat scientist exclaimed at the two robots, who were inserting the chaos emeralds into the canon.

"We're going as fats as we can your maliciousness!" Scratch said, inserting the fifth emerald.

"And...done!" Grounder finished, inserting the final emerald. Robotnik grinned evilly.

"Yes! Get out of my way! Mobius is going to finally be mine! Mine! Mi-" The door suddenly broke down and a blue hedgehog and brown vulpine (New word!) entered starring at the scientist with a smirk.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Robutnik!" The scientist smirked and pulled a lever. The doors and windows suddenly were blocked with metallic barriers, same with the door. There was a sound, and a sudden cage of electrical energy appeared around the two heroes. Robotnik laughed.

"As I was saying, Mobius is mine, and I saw that you have no say in the matter, rodent!" The canon powered up, and a powerful energy began to from on the tip, about to blow a town of innocent people out of existence.

"No..." Sonic said, trying desperately to escape. "No!" Then, the seven gems that were in the canon flashed and vanished from sight.

"WHAT!? WHERE DID THEY G-" Robotnik began, only to look around and see the seven of the gems begin to swirl in a constant motion around the blue hedgehog, who looked stunned and was slack jaw, as was his little friend.

"What!? How are you doing that!?" Robotnik exclaimed. Sonic didn't answer, but then was lifted off the ground and was floating in mid air.

"Uhh oh..." Scratch and grounder said in unison, as they went faster and faster in an endless orbit around him. Robotnik then growled.

"Get him! Get those emeralds back!" The two robots, for the first time, didn't move. Tails was now backing away from Sonic.

"S-Sonic, what's happening?" Sonic didn't have time to answer, as there was a sudden blinding flash, and all other four remnants of the room covered their eyes. All four gasped as the sight they beheld made them all slack jaw. There was Sonic, floating a foot off the ground, his fur was no longer solid blue, but gold, a shimmering gold that seemed to light up the entire room. His quills, usually facing downward, were now pointed up jaggedly and stood in place. Then the hedgehog suddenly opened his eyes, and the cage around them exploded. Scratch and grounder where now retreated in a corner, cowering before the sight. Tails was perhaps was the most unafraid of all though, although shocked, he was not scared. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and his small cute mouth was in the shape of an circle.

"...Sonic! Who did you do that!?" The golden hedgehog, looked at his hands, then clenched them.

"I don't know...but I feel, tremendous power inside of me." Tails gasped again.

"Do you think you...somehow absorbed the energy from the emeralds!?" The golden hedgehog smiled.

Robotnik was the least scared of all, besides Tails. And he turned to the robots.

"Y-You morons! Grab him! Grab him now!" Scratch and Grounder both shook there heads rapidly, as they shook violently. Robotnik was livid. "Fine! I'll deal with unmaking you two later! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" The doctor then leaped into the canon and turned it around, aiming at the hedgehog. "Good bye Sonic!" He yelled as the canon shot it's laser, but there was no bang from it's blast, and Tails looked up to see the golden hedgehog holding his hand flat against the nozzle, as the pure energy built up inside the canon. Robotnik gasped.

"No...goodbye to you, Robotnik." Sonic said in a serious tone, one that none of them had ever heard before. The cannon's shell began to crack, as beams of light broke through the holes. Sonic broke the end piece so the energy couldn't escape, then in the blink of an eye, he and tails were gone. Robotnik ran for the windows, but they were still blocked from his earlier action, and so was the door, he wheeled towards the lever...but it was broken, Sonic had ripped it off on the way out.

"NO!" The canon began to fall apart, and larger beams of energy began to come from it. "I...HATE...THAT...HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!!"

--

The two friends watched from afar as the hilltop base of Robotnik exploded, sending shards of metal debre everywhere, covering the country side. Then Sonic's fur then faded from gold into blue, his quills fell in a single motion, and his feet touched ground. As the smoke from the base faded, the clouds above Robotnik's base dissipated and the the land was finally free, Mobius was free of it's worries, free from the tereny of the evil tyrant forever. The two friends looked at each other, not needing to say a word as Sonic put his arm around him and he said quietly.

"...Come on little bro, let's go home..." The two of them grew smaller as they walked down the dirt road

to the peaceful house where they both lived. Mobius sang in piece and prosperity, now as a new age of Mobius was about to begin.

**Well, how'd you like it, I thought I'd get all poetic at the end. So, basically, Tails and Sonic are gonna go live together from now on. Oh, and here's some questions that may need answering.**

**1: Yes, Robotnik is dead...finally.**

**2: Super Sonic got out by using chaos control. **

**3: The seven chaos emeralds went and flew off in different directions at the end like they always do.**

**4: This is the end, although, if any may want, they can continue. THAT IS NOT A REQUEST I'M JUST SAYING YOU MAY! So, see ya for now! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Extra: Sonic Says

**SONIC SAYS**

Tails hangs, holding onto the edge of the cliff, almost going to fall.

"Sonic! I don't think I can make it!"

"You've got to be believe in yourself Tails!" The fox nodded and closed his eyes, then was able to reach his hand up high enough for Sonic to grab it and pull him up.

"Sonic! I did it!" He hugged Sonic as he turns to the screen.

"A lot of things in life can seem hard, or even impossible, but when you believe in yourself, anything is possible!"

**Gee, that was corny. Anyway, please remember that I haven't watched all the episodes in a long time, so if this is somehow a repeat, don't blame me please! For everyone who doesn't understand how believing in yourself relates to this, then I greatly pity you...even if you don't know, you should be able to come up with something near it.**


End file.
